It's Not My Fault
by heroesofolympus12
Summary: Rukia has spent the last seventeen years hiding. It all goes south when two demons sniff her out asking for the Drive: a cube that can wipe out the Seeker race. Of course Rukia has to find her daughter, Yuki first and that means going to hell and avoiding her husband by child: Hades. When Yuki is safe she still has the Drive to protect. Unbeknownst to her she already had it on her.


"So tell me, what are we doing here?" Rukia asked her daughter as she leaned to the left and saw that line stretching from the Barns & Noble. Rukia sighed in relief at Yuki's constant noise this morning, otherwise they'd be close to the end.

"Mom," she whined. "I already told you."

"I wasn't really listening." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"We're at a book signing for Hugh Howey."

"Who's that?"

"He wrote The Breaker series."

"Sweetheart, you know I only get excited for people like Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling."

"Potterheads," she sighed. "Even after, what, twenty years?"

"Always,"

"Did you—"

"Yes, yes I did." Yuki deadpanned. Rukia laughed. "You set yourself up for that one." Something moved just out of Rukia's sight. She turned but only saw the normality of the mall.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

"Yuki!" a voice called. They both turned. Two identical girls were jogging towards them. Every move they made mirrored each other's. "We didn't know you were going to be here today."

"What do you mean? I've been talking about this book signing since I first heard about it a month ago."

"Toko and I sorta weren't listening." The one to the left said. Toko countered.

"I knew she was going to be here. I assumed you remembered too." Sato looked astounded.

"You know I have a short memory. I barely remember what we had for dinner." They started bickering.

"Mom, what are you looking for?" Rukia turned back slowly.

"What was that Sweetheart?" Rukia shook her head again. "I thought I saw someone I knew. Do want to go? I'll stay here for you."

"Really? Thanks Mom." Yuki hugged her and she turned to Toko and Sato. They walked off and Rukia watched them until they were out of site. Rukia sighed. Come out already, she thought. A man and women came around the corner and spotted her. The man had short light brown hair and sunglasses. The woman had straight black hair tied in a bun at the top of her head. They conferred for a moment and moved towards her. Rukia leaned and looked at the line. She had moved up until she was the third person in line. The guy signing looked tired and signed them, said hello and called for the next person. They approached as she set the book down to get signed. The air turned rank as they stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Rukia asked. She looked up and held her breath. The air around them stank like road kill that had been Baking in the sun for a month. Rukia picked up the book, stepped out of line and thanked Hugh Howey.

"Yes," the man said. He breathed heavily like he'd run a mile before coming here. Rukia knew better. They'd just been feasting. Demon breath is hard to hide. "Would you happen to be Rukia Kurosaki?" Rukia started walking.

"Yes, do you want something?"

"The Drive, we know you have it." The woman said.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia said. She turned the corner and spotted the tell-tale of Yuki's coppery hair swishing around the corner.

"You know exactly what we're talking about. I can smell it. It's very old, but still here. Give it to us." The man hissed.

"I told you already: I don't know what you're talking about. Get away from me before I call the police." They stayed longer and she turned around to face them. "Once more: I don't know what you are talking about. Please leave." They hissed then stalked away and melted into their shadows. Rukia shuddered. Whoever sent them there wouldn't want the Drive for anything good.

"Mommy!" Yuki sang. She swung out of a store and jogged towards Rukia. "Are you feeling generous?" Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Rukia said momentarily forgetting about the demons that had approached her.

"Well," Yuki said drawing out the word. "I want to get this shirt that says 'Manga Otaku' but I'm three dollars short and Toko is broke and Sato is stingy." Rukia rolled her eyes and took out her wallet.

"Here, and there's extra ten to buy lunch. I want my change if you have it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and skipped back into the store. When Yuki walked out of the store, bag in hand Rukia called out, "Yuki!" She turned. Rukia threw the book and Yuki dropped bag and ran. It arced over her head and landed in her hands. "I'll be at home if you need me." Rukia called her shoulder as she turned around.

When she arrived at home she glanced around the outside of her house first. Her house was a barn that had been renovated into a house with three bedroom, two bathrooms, a big kitchen, and a dining/living room. There was still a part of it that was still like a barn, but it was so old nobody ever came there. The house sat on two acres of land not far from a city. There was a winding road up to it and the road was surrounded by trees. They dotted the land here and there, being able to grow now that the land was no longer used for farming. The trees clotted around the lake in the back.

She wandered cautiously through the up and downstairs. Everything was quiet and still. After double and triple checking the perimeter, Rukia unlocked and opened the door. The inside looked normal enough. Her dining/living was fine. The end tables, two recliners, and two couches were still in place. The kitchen was in place the dishes in cabinets, the fridge and the pantry were organized. The bathroom downstairs was clean and pristine. Upstairs was the same. The two bedrooms were clean as well. She went back downstairs sat down and rubbed her eyes. It's been too long, she thought.

"_Of course it's been too long. You had a child and went into hiding. The Greatest left for something as pathetic as a kid. I'd've had an abortion."_

"If you were a parent—or even capable of having a child—I don't think you say that. Besides, why are you never here when I need you, but when I want you to leave you stay. Leave me in peace. I'm planning."

"_Oooh, what has the Greatest got in store?_" a figure of a teen appeared in front of her and sat down on here coffee table. She had magenta hair, caramel skin, and bright golden eyes.

"Stop calling me that, Yoruichi. What do you want?" the girl smiled evilly. Rukia sat up straight. She knew that smile. Yoruichi only smiled like that when something truly terrible had happened.

"_It's humming_." She said with quiet enthusiasm. "_It's really humming. I can feel it_."

"You can't be serious." Rukia said. Rukia's face went pale as the blood rushed from her face.

"_I'm dead serious. They found you so they can pick up your scent. The stronger you are, the easier you are to follow_."

"I realize that."

"_Just making sure_." Rukia ran her hands through her hair and blew out a sigh.

"What should I do? I'm good at hiding my tracks but eventually they'll get _him_."

"_Well what's the first thing you think should do_?"

"Get Yuki."

"_Yuki will be fine as long as she has common sense_."

"She has common sense. Mortal, common sense, not Moenti, common sense."

"_While that may be true, she practiced while she was little, right_?"

"She doesn't remember. Ichigo placed a seal on her right before he died. He didn't want her in this world and frankly, I can see why. It's way too dangerous."

"_Ah, but that's where you don't have much control_." Rukia raised her eyebrow. "_As the saying goes: You are who you're friends are, and, in this case, your family. She knows Mortals, grew up that way, so, in a way, she's Mortal. But_," Yoruichi said standing up starting pace. "_She also knows you, one of the most powerful Seekers ever. Which makes her Moenti as well. To others it doesn't matter if she doesn't know anything about it. No matter where you put her, if someone can't get to you, they will get to her_." Yoruichi paused. "_You do realize what that means, right?_"

"Gods, how could I have been so stupid!" Rukia screamed. She pickup her purse and ran to the door.

"_Where are you going?_"

"If they want to find me they might end up finding Yuki instead." She ran out the door and hopped in her car. She drove back to the mall slightly panicked. There was always a possibility that she was alright. Rukia called Yuki and got her voice mail: sorry I can't pick up right now. I'm sleeping, working, or its dead please leave a message. _Beep_. "Hey, Sweetheart your grandma just called asking us to come down for a visit," this wasn't a lie, she called a few days ago. "I wanted to go down. I know you don't like it but we're still going. See you when you get home." She clicked off and set it down on the passenger seat. It rang when it landed. Rukia leaped for it and nearly crashed. When she answered it, the voice of an old friend greeted her.

"What are doing?" she asked.

"Going to get something." Rukia said.

"You have demons after you, you know that right?"

"Yes, Diva, I know. I'm gonna leave soon."

"The Council's in an uproar now that they know you're alive. They sent two demons to sniff out the Drive once they caught wind it was still around. You wouldn't believe they're surprise when the demons report that they found the former, Elizabeth Kurosaki, waltzing around the mall all on her lonesome. The Council thought they were lying at first but then considered the possibility. They're gonna go through what happened frame by frame until they're satisfied you're dead or alive."

"Diva, get to the point." Rukia knew Diva would draw out any story for as long as time. Diva sighed.

"The point I'm trying to make is they're sending their best trackers after you. Pack up and leave as fast as you can."

"Yoruichi is tied there. It'll take at least a week to get her free."

"Leave and come back, she'll understand." Rukia sighed.

"She's very temperamental. She's gonna yell at me when I get back to her."

"Not my problem." Said Diva. "I got to go, the higher ups are coming. Bye."

"Bye," said Rukia and clicked off. She called Sato after and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Ms. Kurosaki."

"Oh, hey, are you looking for Yuki?"

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she said she had to go to work and Toko went to drop her off, I didn't want to go. I can come with you to look. I'm getting a little anxious. They left about five minute after you did and that was thirty five minutes ago. Yuki's job isn't that far. Toko and I are supposed to be together." Sato said sounding worried. Rukia chewed on it for a moment.

"Sure, where are you right now?"

"I'm in Sears. I'll be in the parking lot."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Five minutes later, Rukia pulled up in the Sears. Sato's stark black hair stuck out against the white building. She jogged up to the car and Rukia moved her phone. She hoped in and set her bags at her feet.

"Thank you, Ms. Kurosaki."

"No problem. Why do you think she went to work?"

"I don't know. She didn't have to work today and she'd already gotten her pay check. Maybe she had to fill in for another employee?" Sato guessed.

"She refuses to work someone else's shift unless she knows they're sick. Did she have her phone?"

"Yeah, it was fully charged."

"Do you know why she would turn her phone off?" Sato shrugged. "Would you call her please?"

"Sure," Sato picked up her phone and dialed Yuki's. Rukia watched her from the corner of her eye. Sato listen and then her face became confused. "It said you have reached a number that is no longer in service please check the number and try again." Rukia shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense." Rukia pulled up in front of Sato's house. "Take your stuff inside, then we'll look." When Sato left she reached in the back and grabbed her laptop. She searched her phone plan but there was no record of her ever having anyone but her on it. She sat back. That can't be right, she thought. The door opened as Sato climbed in.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, it says I never had another person on my phone plan. Yuki paid her own bills but other than that…" she trailed off.

"Maybe someone hacked it. I mean, people hack into the school website all the time."

"Yeah, I'll check later. But first to Subway." On the drive there Sato talked and talked and talked. Rukia always thought that one of the greatest things about having her around, is that it's never quiet. Awkward silences didn't exist. They pulled up at Subway and saw the manager, Lilach, pacing. They approached her. Rukia and Sato knew that Lilach was always jittery because she used to be a-pack-a-day smoker but she quit when she started working at twenty. She was twenty one now. Lilach was always easy to find because of tall spindly frame. She was tall but didn't look too skinny. "Lil," Rukia called. She jumped and turned.

"Hey, Ms. Kurosaki."

"Have you seen Yuki and Toko?"

"Uh, n-no, no I haven't." she stuttered, casting her eyes down.

"Alright." Rukia said and walked to the door. "I'll at least eat while I'm here." Sato caught up to her.

"Ms. Kurosaki, what are we doing? She knows something." Sato whispered. Rukia nodded.

"I know," she whispered back.

"O-okay w-what would you like?" she stuttered. Lilach cast her eyes down on the bread.

"Flat bread, don't Toko and Yuki like flat bread?" Rukia asked. Sato caught on.

"Yeah, Toko switched from Italian to flat bread."

"You should work here." Rukia told Sato.

"Why do you say that?"

"They were taken!" Lilach exclaimed.

"By who?" Rukia said pouncing.

"I don't know. They hats on so I couldn't see their faces. They wanted to just take Yuki but Toko was trying to help Yuki get away, so they took her too."

"Was it a man and a women? Did the man have light brown hair and sunglasses? Did the woman's hat not sit right on her head, like her hair was in a bun?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rukia cursed.

"I just saw them. The Council works fast." She muttered.

"The what?" Sato asked.

"Nothing," she said walking out. Sato hurried after her. "I'm taking you home."

"What, but I have to find Toko. I can't go home without her. My parents will kill me."

"I know where they are but you can't come with me."

"Why not?"

"Some things are better left unsaid."

"Ms. Kurosaki I know something's wrong but let me help. I'm more useful than I seem. I pledge myself to help." What Sato said triggered something in her memory.

"What do you know?" Sato squirmed in her seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Sato, if you know something, anything that might help find Yuki and Toko, I need to know now."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Sato looked at her hands before she started.

"I'm a Seeker. Well, a Seeker in training. A Seeker is a person who tries to find a way to survive the Touch of Death. Killing a certain amount of demons is said to give that person unlimited life. It may or may not be a myth but that's what we've been training all our lives. Any of us would love to be given a chance to prove ourselves to our patrons in our case it's out parents. It's said that only one person has killed that amount of demons and survived the Touch of Death and that was Hades. It's also said that she was killed in her sleep by her ex-husband. My parents think she's alive but I dunno." Sato shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Anyway I know this is weird and you might say that it's just my imagination, but it's true." Rukia saw Sato glance at her. Rukia was smiling. "What?" Sato asked cautiously.

"It's just, nothing. Sato, this may be hard to believe but I'm a Seeker too."

"What?" Sato screeched.

"You're louder than a New Born." Rukia muttered. "Yes, and Yuki doesn't know or shouldn't because her father sealed her memories when she was little."

"Why would he do that?"

"He died in this world and didn't want his little girl to live like we used to. I believe he made a good decision. Although if Yuki is anything like I was…" Rukia trailed off shaking her head. "Let's say that in very, very simple terms she will be angry. On another note," Rukia added. "I'm with your parents. I think Hades is still alive."

"Why?"

"I knew her. How she thinks and everything."

"Well, if Yuki doesn't know, when Toko tells her what will her reaction be?"

"She'll either believe you after a moment or deny, deny, deny."

"Where are we going?"

"Diva's,"

"Eh?"

"She's my friend on the inside as she puts it."

"On the inside where?"

"Evanescent, it's where the higher ups are almost 24/7. The Council."

"The Council. Is it just hat or does it have a longer title."

"The Council of the Angel. Monitoring all Seeker activity and make sure we behave. Glorified baby sitters if you ask me."

"You don't like the Council? My parents never really said anything else but the basics about Seeker stuff."

"I never liked them. I got in trouble more than I should have. I got off because my family had connections with the Council. If I didn't have that I wouldn't have got off."

"What did you do?"

"A wise man once said: don't ask questions you _shouldn't_ know the answer to." Sato laughed.

"Alright, Ms. Kurosaki." Sato turned on the radio and they rode in silence until they arrived at a condo. "Your friend lives in a condo in Dallas. She must be rich."

"Her parents must have been rich." Rukia corrected. "She's never worked a day in her life. When her parents were alive she showed off their money, when they died it was passed down to her since she was an only child and showed off _her_ money."

"She sounds kinda…"

"Bitchy?"

"Yeah." They got out and walked to the front of the building. Rukia and Sato walked in. The concierge addressed them politely.

"Hello, are you here to see someone?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Diva."

"She was expecting a Rukia Kurosaki."

"That's me."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes," he waved them off to the elevator. They rode up until they reached the top.

"Why is she on the top?"

"She believes the richer you are the higher you are."

"That's some screwed logic." They stepped out of the elevator and turned left. "Don't tell me this is her door." The first door was painted hot pink with black stripes.

"Yeah." Rukia knocked and the door swung open. Diva greeted them with a wide smile, her almond shaped eyes were green this time. Rukia saw she was wearing a traditional black kimono. Her orange-blond hair was tied up in a bun with chop sticks on either side. Her feet were bare.

"Come in, come in." Diva said ushering them inside. Rukia and Sato walked in and Sato stopped in the middle of her living room awestruck. Everything was a different neon color. The wall front wall was neon orange, the left wall was neon green, the right wall was neon pink and the back wall was neon blue. There was a black couch pushed against green wall and a red love seat against the blue one. The coffee table had a white base with colors splattered all over. Her end tables were the same. Sato looked closer and realized that the front and right walls were windows. Aside from the strange color scheme, she had decorations from many countries. A few things Sato could recognize like the strange looking elephant head hung from the blue wall; on the orange wall she had a shelf lined with ancient looking tea ware and to the right were Hindu carvings. The other walls had other things Sato didn't recognize. To the left was a hall and closer to the door was a kitchen. Much to her eyes relief the kitchen was normal looking. Everything was lit by the fluorescent lights.

"Who might you be?" she asked, addressing Sato.

"I'm Sato Hitsugaya, it's nice to meet you."

"Sato Hitsugaya, are you parents Momo and Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"They were some of my best friends. Although they were uptight they knew how to loosen up from time to time."

"I can't really imagine that. They hound me and Toko about training every time we go out. 'You could be honing your skills instead of messing around with some Mortal.'" Sato shook her head. "I know now that they realize that Yuki isn't Mortal." Diva squealed.

"A young Seeker. It's been so long. The last time I saw a young Seeker was ten years ago." Diva said excitedly.

"_You_ were a young Seeker ten years ago." Rukia said. Diva set her face in a small pout.

"You're so mean Ethy."

"I've told you a hundred time: don't call me Ethy."

"But Rukia is so boring." She whined.

"How'd you get Ethy?" Sato asked.

"My name is Elizabeth." A look of understanding passed over Sato's face, then confusion.

"I thought your name was Rukia."

"My middle name is Rukia. I don't like my first name that much."

"Oh, so is your name really Diva?"

"No, it's Rangiku Matsumoto. Everyone always called me a diva and it stuck."

"This isn't what we're here for." Rukia interjected. "The Council has my daughter and her sister. Do you know anything?"

"You have a daughter?" Diva said looking baffled.

"That's aside from the point."

"What do you mean 'aside from the point'? They flipped when they realized that you were potentially alive but now that you have a daughter?" Diva shook her head.

"Wait, what do you mean? They thought you were dead?" Sato asked.

"They've thought I was dead for seventeen years." Rukia leaned against the kitchen bar and rubbed her eyes. "Seventeen years of hiding and it all goes to hell in an hour." She looked up and say Diva sitting on the red love seat on her laptop. "Diva the Council has two very important people and you're surfing the web."

"Not necessarily. I am finding out what I can about Yuki and Sato's sister. I am part of the Council."

"No, you're the assistant to one of them."

"Carlos. His name is Carlos." Diva said absently.

"What's gonna happen to them?" Sato asked.

"Interrogation. It's not as bad as it sounds." She added seeing Sato's horrified look. "Toko doesn't know who I am so she'll be fine. I don't know about Yuki."

"Didn't her dad erased her memories of this stuff?" Sato asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Sealing and erasing are two very different things. Erasing someone's memories is extremely and only a select few people are granted permission to use the technique. Sealing someone's memories is easy if you know what you're doing. It takes more energy than you'd think. It's like using your life energy to trap the memories. You have to repeat this every three to four years."

"So have you done it?"

"No, see Ichigo was injured when he came back but it was easy to take care of but then he decided that he wanted seal her memories a few day earlier but he wanted to do it himself. He made it so that it would be about twelve to thirteen years until the next time we would have to do it. He didn't think it would drain him so completely. He died in our bed."

"I'm sorry." Rukia waved her hand dismissively.

"It's fine. I'm over it. Mostly." She added quietly.

"Why is it that Mortals say that? 'I'm sorry.' What are they sorry for?" Diva said.

"Diva, do you always have to ruin the mood." Rukia shook her head. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes, yes, and no. I do have to ruin the mood when it goes down and they have them, have questioned them and found out nothing. They also ran a blood test and found out who the girls were exactly. Satoko Sophia Morgahn and Koyuki Christine Kurosaki. Nice last name."

"I sorta just picked one."

"What was your original last name?" Sato asked.

"Richerds, with and 'e'." Diva suddenly gasped.

"They're calling me in."

"What!" Rukia cried. "Y-you can' go in. Call in sick or something."

"I was just there. They'd call my bluff."

"Say you were recently attacked."

"I would have told them already." Rukia groaned.

"I don't care what you do just please don't go in."

"I could turn you in and turn their attention away from them but that's up to you."

"If that would let them release them yes I'll do it but if you can find a way to get them out."

"Ethy, you should know better than anyone that they won't let up until they get exactly what they want and the Council won't believe she knows nothing. Even if they know she was sealed when she was four, the Council won't believe Ichigo made one strong enough when only Hades was that strong."

"Okay, Sato you have to go home."

"And explain this? No disrespect but I can't go home yet, they're gonna murder me for letting Toko go somewhere alone. They're gonna have aneurisms when they find out Divas gonna interrogate them because if you don't want it to happen, I know my parents don't want it to happen."

"She has a point." Diva said to Rukia. She rubbed her eyes again.

"Maybe she can come with us." Rukia offered. "Take her with you because you were at her parents' house when she got there and you said you were looking for Toko."

"But why would I be looking for Toko?"

"You were gonna take them out or something, figure out the rest I can't do everything."

"Fine but I have to bind you."

"Yeah, yeah. When we get to your car." Diva disappeared into the hallway and came back in jeans and a blue polo. They turned off all lights and went down. In Diva's car Rukia got in the back seat. Diva put a blind fold on her and whispered a few words. Rukia's body seized up and her arms were forced behind her bending at her elbows. Her lips were sealed together so she couldn't speak. Her hearing was gone as well as her sense of smell. I hate being bound, she thought. The ride there was uneventful. It was a longer drive than she thought. The entire time she kept tapping her fingers and feet. She was almost sure Diva said something about it but she didn't know. She felt the door open and she slid out. She walked carefully into the building. They walked down four flights of stairs and opened a door at the end. She felt the pulling of it and immediately knew it was a portal door. She felt both of them take hold of both her arms and step forward. The feeling that hurts the most—aside from natural child birth—is using a portal. First was like a roller coaster dropping, you stomach is in your throat, then you feel like you don't have body, completely weightless, being very aware of that fact. After that you feel like you're being crushed by the weight of the world. It all lasts only a few seconds. She landed on both her feet and caught Sato as she tripped forward. She was lead through a maze until they stopped in front of a door. When they walked in the binding on everything but her arms were released.

"—find her?" an angry voice said.

"I caught wind she was probably alive and tried to track her. The only thing I found was an empty house. After that she came to me asking to help hide her."

"What a bitch that was." Rukia interrupted. "The only person I thought I could trust betrayed me like it was nothing. Oh yeah, been a long time hasn't it, Kita?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said dryly. "Who's the kid?" then he added looking at Rukia. "Ukitake or nothing."

"Satoko's sister, Satomi."

"Why is she here?"

"She was at Ethy's house and asked if I knew where Koyuki and Satoko were. They had left together. She's knowledgeable about the Council."

"Fine, take Elizabeth to the interrogation room."

"No nickname? Jeez, you act like I committed an A-Class felony."

"In some ways, you have."

"Can I see?" Rukia said waving off his response. "I mean I know it hasn't changed in seventeen years. You old guys are too set in your ways."

"You are old now."

"32 isn't that old believe me and you haven't answered my question."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Rangiku, shut her up." Kita said angrily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, can I see my sister?" Sato asked.

"Yes," he turned to Diva. "Take them home after."

"Can Yuki come with us?" Sato asked.

"No.

"Why not?"

"She has to be interrogated."

"Yuki doesn't know anything. She doesn't even know who we are."

"Her memories have been sealed that's all. It's nothing we can't break. Rangiku once you take Satomi and Satoko home, come back to interrogate Koyuki."

"You can't do that." Rukia said. "She's only a child. You don't need someone as powerful as Diva to interrogate her."

"Ah, but we do. You see we need to break the seal and quickly. Maybe she can tell us all she remembers."

"There's nothing she can tell you that I can't."

"And what makes you believe that I will take your word for it?"

"I have what you want and you have what I want. We can bargain." Rukia offered. Kita let out a mirthless laugh.

"You are in no position to barter."

"You are in no position to refuse." Her blind fold came off and landed neatly on the desk in front of her. Rukia glanced around and noticed that the office was exactly as she remembered it: completely bare except for and desk, desk chair, and computer. "Change isn't a bad thing. If I can acclimate to the Mortal world you can add a picture or two." Her eyes slid over to him and made eye contact. "Release my daughter there's nothing she can tell you." His eye went out of focus. "I'm sorry." Rukia whispered turning to Diva.

"It's alright, go for it." Diva whispered. They made eye contact and went ridged and the completely still. Diva was quiet, waiting.

"Find Yuki and Toko, get them out. Keep Yuki with you until I can find you. Act normally while doing this. Do what you'd normally do."

"Yes, ma'am." She said sleepily.

"Sato go with her. This never happened. If anyone asks she was told to do this, got it?"

"Alright." Sato and Diva left, leaving Rukia alone with Kita. "You sent Diva to get them." She looked at him again. "Break charm." She whispered. Kita shook his head and glared.

"You're lucky I'm nice." He grumbled.

"If only you being nice worked when I was a kid. Before only my family helped me out."

"You are the worst."

"Awww, thank you."

"I hope Death finds you."

"You and I both know there's only a remote chance of that happening." Kita shook his head again and got up. He grabbed her arm and led her out and into the hallway. It was exactly as she remembered lined with closed doors. All the rooms had different plaques nailed on them like 'New Seeker Registration' and 'F-Class Felonies'. They walked down the hall and she saw hundreds of familiar faces. Many of them friends, some foes. They all stopped and stared at her like she was from another planet. Some of her old friends smiled. Many avoided eye contact. Rukia could tell by the way they stood, they were afraid. Not of her, they'd known she was Hades, no they were afraid of Kita. What did he do? she thought. Rukia glanced at him. He had the same stern-grandfather look about him, as he did when she was a kid, like he had seen much and expected the worse from anyone. His brown eyes were so dark they looked black. His hair was white although it had nothing to do with old age. He was six foot two inches and taller than most here. He was taller than her, although most people were—Rukia was four foot nine inches. She thought back to when she was a kid sitting in his office. Not much had changed.

They walked through several corridors and every time they passed someone they fell silent and stared. Rukia could only guess what they were thinking or if they were thinking at all. Finally they came across a room that was completely white. All magic is void in this room, Rukia remembered. It's a shame I don't use magic. She sat down in the chair furthest from the door. Rukia tapped her fingers rhythmically on the arm of the chair.

"Stop," said Kita sitting down.

"Morose code, Kita, nothing sinister." He sat down in front of her. "Will you not stare at me like that? Seriously, I haven't done anything that would allow me court with the Council."

"You have and you know it. We've thought you dead since the war seventeen years ago. Why?"

"I have a kid."

"That's it?" Rukia nodded. "You would let the entire Seeker world think you're dead, because you have a kid? Lord Almighty, I knew you would do anything but this?" She saw his façade break and looked at the man he used to be: worried and cautious; always looking out for her. Although there was a twenty year difference, he had been like a second dad but he was always hard on her and she never understood why until she had a kid.

"I wanted her to know about it but not actually be in it; but when Ichigo said he'd like to seal her memories and I didn't think much about it but when he said he was serious we talked for a long time before I agreed. The day he was going to do it, he was injured and I offered to do it. He wouldn't let me, said it wouldn't hurt him. I shouldn't have let him do it. He wouldn't have died, but the way he did the seal…" she trailed off and took a deep breath. "The way he did it was so powerful it drained him of his necessary life energy. I tried to save him but he crumbled."

"I'm sorry for your loss but what about the seal?"

"It lasted sixteen years and two hundred thirty four days. Yuki's birthday is July 16, 1996."

"You were fifteen. You had your entire life ahead of you. Why have a kid?"

"It wasn't my choice." Rukia said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was cursed." He leaned back in his chair looking stupefied. "I know you want to know how but I don't know myself. It was a curse Hades himself put on me. I can't talk about the curse, except who cursed me. My lips won't open. I can't write it down, it turns into a language you can't read; I can't talk over the phone it sounds like lightning. I don't have the slightest clue as to why though."

"So you were cursed to have a kid. Is something wrong with her?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with her."

"Is she Ichigo's kid?"

"I can't answer that."

"Okay, so she's Ichigo's kid, you're a faithful person."

"I am a faithful person." She said indirectly answering his question.

"Okay, be simple and explain." Rukia thought for a second.

"I'm going to say a few words that go with my hand motions." She warned. He nodded for her to go on. She lifted both her hands, palms up. "Me and Ichigo," she said indicating her right hand. "Hades," she said gesturing with her left hand. Rukia brought her hands together. "Equals Yuki." Kita shook his head. He understood.

"How is that possible?" he asked quietly. Rukia shrugged. He rubbed his hands down his face. "How am I to explain this to the Council?"

"You can't explain it to the Council. They'll lock her up."

"They won't."

"I know they will. They've done it to me once already and that's not something I want her to witness that kind of cruelty."

"They aren't cruel."

"You weren't down there with me." Rukia said harshly.

"Rukia," he sighed. "There's only so much I can do for you."

"I know, so please don't tell the Council. I'll do anything." Kita raised his eyebrow.

"The Council takes that very seriously."

"I know, but if it can get Yuki to safety then I will do anything."

"Liz!" said a faint voice. "Help." It whispered. Whose voice is that, Rukia thought. That's a guy's voice.

"Rukia," Kita said snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Your habit of spacing out hasn't changed."

"Sorry, I just…"She trailed off shaking her head. "It's nothing. So will you talk to them about not chasing Yuki?"

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He stood up.

"C'mon. Let's go." Rukia stood and went around the table. They walked to the end of the hall and he opened the door. Another portal. This one swirled purple and gold. The color of the Council.

They stepped through onto the marble floors of the Council Grand Hall.


End file.
